Nate Bazile
Nathaniel Bazile, nicknamed Nate or Baze, is Lux's biological father. He seems to be caught in the overgrown kid phase although he does become more mature as the show progresses. He operates a bar in a building which his father owns and lives in the loft apartment above, with his friends Math and Jamie. Early Life He went to high school at Westmonte High where he was the Quarterback of the school's football team, and one of the popular kids. On the night of winter formal dance (after his original date was taken to the hospital to have her stomach pumped), he slept with Cate Cassidy in the back of his mom's Mini-van, and, due to a mix of Zima and to the music of the Spin Doctors, together they conceived Lux. After he graduated his father encouraged him to do what he loved; because of his love for drinking he opened a bar, however his father disapproves. Throughout The Series Flash forward sixteen years, when he opens the door to the bar, and he sees a girl with some paperwork he needs to sign. The girl turned out to be Lux, and she floors him with the news that she is his daughter. Even while he signs the papers, he begins to notice some similarities with Lux, and the two instantly bond over YouTube. Their connection was born from this. Lux tends to gravitate more towards Baze than she does with Cate (due to the fact that Lux blames Cate more for her years of being in foster care than she does Baze). She sees him as a best friend more than a father, and she often opens her heart more to him than she does with her mother. In fact, of both her parents, Lux has the strongest relationship with Baze. Baze's main responsibility was to take Lux to school, since Cate and Ryan, who hosted a local Portland morning drive time radio show, were already at work, when she was to go to school. At times, though, Lux is inadvertantly hurt by Baze's choices of dating, especially with him sleeping with her aunt Abby, but even then, she can't stay angry with her father for very long, given that their bond is stronger than her anger and hurt feelings. Only once, did Baze ever really come down hard on Lux. It stemmed from an illegal keg party that she had at the bar, to impress the kids at Westmonte. He cleared the kids out of the bar, and then sharply told Lux to show some common sense, and to think of the consequences of her actions. While he was lecturing her, this woke something up in Baze. He was beginning to grow up and shake off his semi-fraternity boy lifestyle, in favor of becoming a more level-headed and responsible person, in fact, he was becoming a real father to Lux. So in hoping she learned something from this, he learned something as well. They were learning together. He knew that she was sorry however knowing all too well about the pressures to fit into a new school and a new set of people, and he did forgive her, and this really helped bond the two in a loving parent and child relationship. While they were still friends, it was clear that Baze was the parent in the relationship, first and foremost. He tries hard, sometimes TOO hard, and he has certainly made mistakes, especially in trying to help make up for 16 years of lost time with her. But, despite this, Baze makes it clear that he will put Lux first, in front of anything else in his life, dating, relationships (although some of his relationship choices are mainly a chance for him to prove that he CAN take care of Lux), even being a frat-boy bachelor, to his friend, Jamie's dismay. As time goes on, he shows that he truly does love his daughter, and has her best interests at heart. When Lux is sad or upset, she finds comfort in her father, and when she needs his strength, he is there to provide a safe place that he feels that she needs, most notably after something bad happens to her, like when Bug broke up with her. He believes that since he is her father, his job is to try to fix things so that his daughter won't be hurt or unhappy any longer, although he knows that, realistically, he can't always keep her from harm, but he tries. Due to Lux coming into his life, Baze begins to become more responsible and more mature. He works hard to get the apartment above the bar livable enough so that Lux can visit and stay with him more often. He eventually succeeds in this venture, setting aside a corner of his loft as a room for Lux, complete with shower curtain door. Despite his slacker image and constant dating, Baze shows himself to be up to the task of being a parent and is usually the one who, sometimes unintentionally and usually without realizing it, ends up coming through for Lux when the chips are down. As time goes on, like any other father would be, he becomes very protective of Lux (as does his father, Jack, whom Lux affectionately calls "Gramps" due to the respect she gives him). Of both parents, Baze has an innate optimism and always believes that things will work out for the best, even if it doesn't seem like it. One thing Baze always did was kick himself for past mistakes, and he makes it clear that he doesn't want Lux to do the same thing. In the episode Ocean Uncharted, he reassured Lux that he didn't want her to do the same thing he has done so many times, kicking herself for his past mistakes. His devotion to and his desire to protect Lux is never more evident than the time when she is on the witness stand in the episode Stand Taken and she is describing her life with Trey and Valerie Gilbert. He is understandably (and very visibly) shaken while his daughter testified to what had happened while in their house. Not only is Baze upset and wanting to beat up Trey, but Jack is also furious and actually does hit the child rapist. After Tasha is cleared of the serious charges (although the more minor charges land her a two month stay in Juvenile Hall), Baze throws a party for her at his apartment. (His apartment over the bar, which was undamaged in the fire that harmed the bar, is large enough that everyone had Thanksgiving together) He toasts Lux, for being the best thing that happened to all of them. Baze, along with Cate, tell Eric Daniels, a teacher who was dating Lux, to resign his job at Westmonte, to leave Portland for good and not have any contact with their daughter, or else they would call the police. Before that, however, Baze discovers that Eric was dating Lux, and nearly beats him up for it, but was stopped by Math and Lux. For a while, Baze was dating Emma, a woman that he knew from work, (in fact, she was his boss), but he furiously breaks it off with her, when Lux tearfully reveals that Jack had had an affair with her before they had dated, with his mother not knowing. This occurred at the same time as Baze confronting Eric about his relationship with his daughter. Baze agrees to have his father's 60th birthday party in the bar, and he had planned on exposing the affair during his toast, but later thinks better of it and wishing his father a wonderful 60th birthday. He did it to spare his mother ever finding out. He pointedly told Jack he did it for his mother, and not for him. He also reveals to his father that he found a buyer for the bar. Himself. While he is helping refurbish the bar, Lux shows up with her driver's license (Baze and Ryan had been teaching her how to drive). Baze is very proud of his daughter and swoops her up in a bearhug. She also apologizes to Baze about her revelation of Emma's affair. However, Baze reassures his daughter that things had been over between him and Emma for a long time, even if she hadn't said anything. He also gently tells her that he could lose anyone else in his life, Emma, his father, even Cate, but he could never want to lose Lux. Lux then realizes, like she had with Cate, that Baze loves her very much and would not abandon her. He then takes Lux in his arms and holds her, realizing their bond will always be strong. Then he, Ryan and Lux get into a playful paint fight. This proved that while Baze is still her father, he can also still be her friend and let loose once in a while. Epilogue Two years later, a proud Baze is at Lux's High School Graduation (she attended Westmonte High, the alma mater of both her parents and Math), where she is valedictorian. He and Cate are together at last; his parents are at a good place, and he is at a good place with his father. For the first time since she had first met him two years previously, Lux is safe enough with Baze (though she has always been more comfortable with him) to call him "Dad" and the series ends with a group picture. Personality At first, Baze is very much stuck in a semi-fraternity boy lifestyle, dating many women with the change of days, but as the series progresses, he becomes more grounded and more responsible and mature, more so since Lux came into his life. He has a very optimistic nature and shows he has a wonderful sense of humor. He also has a tendency to be in protective mode, especially when Lux is sad or upset. Baze and his dad also share a fiery temper, especially when someone they love is threatened, as was evidenced when they attempted to attack Trey Gilbert when Lux revealed what he had done to her. Physical Appearance Relationships CATE: Cate and Baze had a love/hate relationship due to their being Lux's parents. One minute they are friendly to one another, and the next they are acrimonious. Cate didn't much like it when Baze would come to rescue Lux, while her efforts failed. However, Baze still cared about Cate enough that he would comfort her after her father once again betrays her. In the final episode, Cate and Baze are finally a couple, and Lux called them Mom and Dad. LUX: Baze and Lux had a very special relationship. While they were father/daughter, they could be best friends as well. Only once did Baze scold Lux, after an illegal party at the loft, but it had the desired effect to make Baze himself grow up. They share a bond that developed immediately. Lux is his main priority, even to the point where he gave up his womanizing ways to take care of his daughter. JAMIE: Jamie is often distressed by Baze because he feels that since he realized that he was Lux's father, he had been spending more time learning to become a dad to a nearly grown daughter and not dating and being a frat-boy bachelor. However, Jamie realizes that Lux is the top priority in Baze's life, and eventually accepts it. Jamie also bonds well with Lux. JACK: Baze has a love/hate relationship with his father, much like his early relationship with Cate. At first, Jack was disgusted with many of Baze's choices in life, especially taking the building that he gave him and turning it into a bar. As he matures though, Jack becomes more impressed with his son. When Lux comes into their lives, Jack unbends more with Lux's influence. In the series finale, Jack and Baze are at a good place. ELLEN: Baze's relationship with his mother is perhaps the strongest of his parental relationships. They have a typical mother/son relationship. She is more excited and open to the fact of Lux being in their lives. Ellen bonds instantly with her, as Lux herself bonded with her dad. MATH: Math is Baze's childhood best friend. He is the voice of reason in the loft apartment, and he often is the one who tries to make Baze see reason when some of his decisions are detrimental to the people he cares about. PAIGE: 'Paige and Baze have sex. She burned down his bar after. Appearances Season 1 *Pilot *Home Inspected *Rent Uncollected *Bong Intercepted *Turtle Undefeated *Truth Unrevealed *Crisis Unaverted *Bride Unbridled *Formal Reformed *Family Therapized *Storm Weathered *Father Unfigured *Love Unexpected Season 2 *Ocean Uncharted *Parents Unemployed *Criminal Incriminated *Team Rebounded *Music Faced *Honeymoon Interrupted *Camp Grounded *Plumber Cracked *Homecoming Crashed *Thanks Ungiven *Stand Taken *Teacher Schooled *Affair Remembered Name *'Nathaniel: Is a masculine given name of English origin. Its a variant of Nathanael, from the Hebrew name נְתַנְאֵל (Netan'el) meaning "God has given". *'Bazile:' Is a surname or unknown origin or meaning. Possibly made up or derived from the Italian given name Basile. Trivia Gallery Category:Characters Category:Bazile family